Marie
by Ela
Summary: Remy makes mistakes... and then he fixes them. Cute lil songfic- it had to be done.


Marie  
Disclaimers: I don't own X-Men or anything like that, and I don't own the song Marie,  
sung by Judy Collins on the CD Hard Times for Lovers. My dad says that the song was  
in a play, but I dunno. If anyone has any info about that, could they PLEASE e-mail  
me? Danke... et merci!  
Author's Note: Hey, it had to be done. I love Gambit! I know most of my knowledge  
from the Evolution series... and my friend who does all the research (A THOUSAND  
dankes to her, btw). I'm too lazy writing fics like these to do my own. This is actually  
my third X fic... umm... I think. But my first fic on here. I'm just putting in a toe to test  
out the waters before I jump in.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
~Je t'aime, je t'ai aimé  
la première fois je t'ai vu  
Et je toujours t'aimerai  
Marie~  
  
Remy couldn't believe it. What reason was he here for? He looked around,  
confused. He shouldn't be here... Everyone around him was partying and pretty much  
having a great time. He wasn't happy. He was all dressed up, but he wasn't happy.  
Why should he be here? It was the Christmas party of a lifetime, and everyone was  
there, dressed up so fancy, so elegant... Remy took a deep breath as he stared at  
Rogue. She looked so lovely... Her hair was in a half-up style, spare the two white  
streaks, which were left to frame her face. Her black dress covered her whole body-  
she wasn't taking an chances, and she had traded her usual gloves for fancy ones to  
match. She laughed as she talked to Scott, who had Jean's arm in his. As Remy  
stared at Rogue, empty punch cup in hand, he realized the damage he had caused  
between the two of them...  
Suddenly the song that had been playing ended and the Prof spoke up.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a request. 'Marie' from Remy."  
(Hey...) Remy thought as the song began to play. (Remy didn't...)  
He then noticed Scott and Jean pushing Rogue over to him, and with a wink,  
they left to dance themselves.  
"I can't believe you'd do this!" She whispered harshly to him, a glare apparent  
on her face. "You know no one calls me Marie anymore!"  
"But Remy didn't do...!" Remy tried to defend himself, to no avail.  
"Fine, whatever. Let's get this over with," Rogue wrapped her arms around his  
neck, and he awkwardly placed his hands on her waist. They began to slowly dance to  
the graceful melody.  
Then the images came back to haunt him.  
  
*You looked like a princess  
The night we met  
With your hair pulled up high  
I will never forget.*  
  
"I still haven't got how you've been actin' lately outta mah mind..." Rogue said,  
fire in her eyes. "I know the Professor has talked to you already, and I know you two  
settled it, and you settled it with everbody else... but you haven't settled it with me."  
Remy gulped.  
  
*I'm drunk right now baby  
But I've got to be  
To tell you the things that  
You mean to me.*  
  
+"Remy! Why won't you talk to me!" Rogue shouted behind his locked door. She  
pounded, almost ready to sob. "Remy! Tell me what's wrong! You storm in here- no,  
not you, Ororo- You barge in here, mad as Hell, and you won't talk to me!"  
Remy ignored it. He didn't know why he wouldn't talk to her... he just couldn't  
handle it right now. Everything was going terribly, his surprise present for Rogue  
ruined...  
"Remy! Come out, I'm here for a reason!" Rogue cried.  
"Go away, chère..." Remy muttered to himself.  
"... Fine! I'll go away, Swamp Rat! See if I care!"  
Silence. Remy turned over and covered his head with his pillow. Soon he was  
fast asleep.+  
  
*Oh I love you, I loved you  
the first time I saw you,  
And I always will love you  
Marie ...  
I love you, I loved you  
the first time I saw you,  
And I always will love you  
Marie.*  
  
"Why did you do what you did, Remy?" Rogue asked in a whisper.  
"Remy... not know..." Remy said.  
"You almost had me killed, Swamp Rat!" Rogue glared angrily. "You know that?  
Just by doing nothin', you could have killed me."  
"Remy sorry..." Remy avoided her eyes. "Remy would never try to 'urt Rogue  
purposefully!"   
Remy then glanced back at Rogue. Rogue looked up at him with her wide eyes.  
Those beautiful eyes...  
  
*You're the song that the tree sings  
When the wind blows.  
You're a flower, you're a river,  
You're a rainbow!*  
  
+"Gambit!" Rogue screamed as the Brotherhood attacked. The card-throwing  
mutant was nowhere to be found. Everyone else had surrounded where the  
Brotherhood members had gathered.  
"What is it you want this time?" Wolverine growled at Mystique.  
"We've found the perfect time to disrupt your plans just when you thought we  
weren't looking... and at your weakest point," Mystique said as she squeezed Rogue's  
neck even tighter with gloved hands.   
"Gam... bit... save..." Rogue struggled for breath and tried to reach for her gloves,  
but couldn't, somehow... losing oxygen...  
Wolverine lunged. Mystique dodged out of the way.   
"Nuh uh! Not if you want Little Miss Southern Belle here to get punctured!"  
Mystique said, as she turned into Wolverine.  
"Rogue!" Cyclops shouted.  
Nightcrawler bmphed away, but soon returned. "I can't find Remy anyvhere!"  
"Remy right 'ere." Remy showed up behind Mystique.  
"Good job, French Fry. Were you there the whole time?" Wolverine asked,  
outraged.  
Remy nodded.  
"Help!" Rogue cried out. Mystique laughed.  
Remy looked at the ground, then at Rogue. An angry look passed over his face.  
"Si vous voulez Rogue so bad, rescue elle yourselves. Vous could have fini by  
maintentant d'ailleurs."+  
  
*Sometimes I'm crazy, but I guess you know.  
I'm weak and I'm lazy, and I hurt you so.  
I don't listen to a word you say.  
And when you're in trouble, I turn away.*  
  
Rogue danced a little closer to Remy and leaned her head on his shoulder  
sadly.  
"I can't believe you..."  
"Remy sorry!" Remy hugged Rogue tightly. "Remy not know what to do... Remy  
scared, and angry, and... not know. Remy still... care for Rogue."  
"Prove it."  
Remy sighed.  
  
*But I love you, I loved you  
the first time I saw you,  
And I always will love you  
Marie.*  
  
"Remy sorry... chère..." Remy wished he could kiss her, she was so sad. Then,  
a thought came to him.  
Rogue looked up at him with wonder. Then her eyes widened.  
"Remy... what are you doin'..."  
"Does Rogue feel tat? Teh pressure in 'ead?"  
Rogue nodded, then winced.  
"Fight against it, chère... Will it to be gone."  
Rogue took a deep breath, then closed her eyes. She gasped as the pressure  
left as soon as it appeared.  
Remy smiled and put his hand up to her cheek. She cried out.  
"Remy LeBeau!" (AN: REMY THE BEAUTIFUL!! Well, in this case, handsome!  
Heh heh heh... anyway)   
"Quoi?"  
"You're gonna get- Remy, what's happening? Why aren't you-"  
  
*I love you, I loved you  
the first time I saw you,  
And I always will love you  
Marie.*  
  
The last chorus of the song echoed throughout their heads, and Remy swayed  
with Rogue as he sang along with the final words...  
"Je t'aime, je t'ai aimé la première fois je t'ai vu, et je toujours t'aimerai...  
Marie..." he sang shakily in low key into her ear.  
"Remy..." Rogue cried, scared.   
"Shhh..." Remy paused, then kissed her softly on the lips. She was instantly  
swept away. He could kiss her... and not be affected!  
Remy pulled away to gaze into her eyes. Rogue lingered.  
"Mmm... Forgiven..."  
Both the young lovers grinned and kissed each other once more, as the  
beautiful melody came to an end.  
Luckily, their love for each other did not.  
  
~Je t'aime, je t'ai aimé  
la première fois je t'ai vu  
Et je toujours t'aimerai  
Marie~  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXX  
End! 


End file.
